half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Shock Trooper
The Shock Trooper is the most intelligent and dangerous of the Race X Aliens. Physically, they are bipedal with four arms and have a posture that makes them vaguely resemble Vortigaunts, but with many key differences. Their bodies are covered in plate-like sections, similar in appearance to insect exoskeletons. Their skin is pale blue, and is not mottled or patchy like the skin of Xen creatures. Their eye is apparently part of a common morphology between Race X creatures - every Race X Alien with a large eye (including the Pit Worm) has two eyelids which regularly blink horizontally across the eyeball and what appears to be "tentacles" surrounding their mouth (which is under the head). Weaponry Their primary weapon is the Shock Roach; a living creature, similar to the Alien Grunt's Hivehand. The Shock Roach fires bolts of electricity, which it constantly recharges on its own just like the hivehand. The Shock Roach cannot survive without a living host for very long; if its Shock Trooper dies, it will detach itself and pursue a new host. If it nears a player that already has a Shock Roach, it will attack in a similar way to a Headcrab before dying. Shock Troopers also have the ability to regurgitate and throw spore grenades, which they tend to use against distant or concealed enemies. Infant Shock Troopers will forcibly launch the same type of spore when squeezed, and can thus be used as a Spore Launcher weapon. Their 3rd, least used attack, only when approached, is scratching Shephard with their 3 remaining arms, much like what Alien Grunts do to Freeman when touched. Infant version Baby Shock Troopers (named Spore Launchers in-game) are effectively tadpoles, an earlier stage that is only a head and torso, with tentacles trailing behind. Beyond the small size, Baby Shock Troopers are also notable for having gills, one or two stubby arms, thin spikes, and two small eyes instead of the adults' single large one. They are amphibious, although immobile outside of water. Baby Shock Troopers are first found kept in a tank in the Sector E Biodome Complex of Black Mesa. How they appeared there is unknown, but given the design, it appears that the Black Mesa Science Team had been in slight interest with Race X in addition to Xen creatures. However, this leaves questions for why the scientist who saw an adult Shock Trooper claimed that he had never seen anything like it. It might be that they were only recently acquired, or that the scientist simply never worked in the labs which studied alien wildlife. These aliens can actually be used as a weapon, with a small pair of legs used as a handle, capable of only firing spore blobs collected from around the rest of the game in small buds, both used as "bullets" and grenades, both very toxic to enemies. Adrian Shephard seems to have some fondness for this creature, as during one of its idle animations, it emits an amphibious purr, which is followed by Shephard's hand stroking its back gently to and fro. Ironically, the Spore Launcher is very effective against Shock Troopers despite it being one of their own. Behavior and skills *Shock Troopers are usually encountered in small groups, and often fight together with other Race X aliens, whom they seem to be allied with. Shock Troopers also possess a verbal form of communication, uttering strange electronic-sounding noises to each other. *Shock Troopers have mastered teleportation technology and use it to travel in and out of combat. They also control the teleportation of Pit Drones and Voltigore. It is interesting to note that at one point, the player observes a Shock Trooper grab a Black Mesa scientist prior to teleporting away; effectively kidnapping him. One of the security guards, if Adrian chooses for him to follow, observes this and mutters, "Those poor bastards." *At another point in the game, after witnessing The G-Man holding a cell phone in front of a sprite-powered portal, Shock Troopers teleport to a caved-in wall at the end of a hydroelectric dam and shoot at the Gargantua instead of the player and his soldiers. File:Ddd.JPG|Shock Trooper abducting a scientist Trivia *During development, Shock Troopers had a dark green color. *It is possible to dodge the Shock Roach's electricity bolt at long range by strafe constantly, but it would be almost impossible to dodge up close. *Although Shock Troopers are mostly seen attacking (armed) living beings, one was seen killing a Black Mesa Security Guard and then taking a Scientist alive with means of teleportation. *If the player uses cheats noclip in the console command to kill the security guard at the end of the mission, game will crash or the program will stop responding (hangs or freezes) when the game file was quick saved or quick loaded (while firing or shooting) in HD Pack. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' References Category:Race X creatures Category:Enemies Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force